


Serious Confrontations

by yuletide84



Series: When Biology Plays Matchmaker AU [2]
Category: TwoSetViolin (YouTube RPF), Twosetviolin
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, I wrote this in 30 minutes, M/M, might delete after we reach 1001 fics on ao3, poor attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide84/pseuds/yuletide84
Summary: “Can we talk privately for a while?” Eddy’s voice echoed through the silence after a long austere silence between them.
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: When Biology Plays Matchmaker AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064948
Kudos: 6





	Serious Confrontations

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same universe as my other fic, When Biology Plays Matchmaker

“Hey Brett,” Eddy called out to while Brett was preparing their dinner in the kitchen while his four-year old daughter was busy doing scales in the practice room—too far for her to hear the conversation in the kitchen. Eddy lingered by the doorway, staring at Brett chopping cabbages as if he were a professional chef. Only the muted sounds of a violin and the crispy noises of the cabbages being sliced lingered in the room. Neither men talked.

“Can we talk privately for a while?” Eddy’s voice echoed through the silence after a long austere silence between them.

Brett’s knife hung midway as he heard Eddy utter those words. He suddenly felt a cold chill crawl on his spine. He knew Eddy was going out more often under the pretense that he preferred practicing outside rather than in their rooms—Brett also knew that was a lie. He knew there was somebody else Eddy was meeting and Brett was perfectly okay with it. After all, he and Eddy are just best friends contrary to what most people believe—Dawn included.

But that was exactly the problem—Dawn thinks Eddy is one of her parents, which Brett had countlessly rebuked over the span of four years but the little child could not comprehend why Eddy isn’t her _di-e_. Brett thought it was just a funny mispronunciation of Eddy’s name, twisting the syllables like children do, but Dawn really thinks _di-e is di-e_. Brett could not afford to put her daughter in a confusing situation but he still haven’t figured out how to breach the topic with her.

“Look, if you want to bring them around, don’t let Dawn see you together,” Brett sternly informed Eddy, resuming from his prior activity and considering the conversation done.

Eddy, on the other hand, flushed like a teenager caught by his mother having sex with his girlfriend. He sputtered out, “How-how the hell did you know? I only wanted to ask if you’re free this Saturday. I kinda managed to ask her on a date and I want you to meet her, you know…without Dawn knowing.”

It took Brett a few moments to process what he just heard. _Eddy asking me to meet his girl? He actually managed to ask a girl to a date but asks me to third-wheel? And he’s asking me to third-wheel without my clingy daughter with me?_ Brett snorted and put all the cabbages in a colander before turning to face his best friend, who happened to be so red in the face.

“Bro, are you _stupid_?!” Brett guffawed and fell to the floor, clutching his stomach and wheezing in laughter. “‘ _Without Dawn knowing’_ Brooooooo! _You_ do know that Dawn and I are a whole package? There’s no place I can go without Dawn with me, unless she starts school already but that’s going to be next year.”

“Well, how about I bring both of you then?”

Brett’s laughter worsened. “Broooooooo, imagine Dawn being there and calling you daddy. Bro you’re gonna get dumped on your first date! Hahahahaha!”

“But bro, I need support! It’s been years since I asked someone out and I kind of forgot how to deal with dates,” Eddy whined. Brett tried to stifle his laughter but ended up choking on his spit.

“Do I look like I do?”

Later that evening, Brett and Dawn ate dinner alone—their usual companion was locked in his room, trying to look up how to act during a date on Google.

**Author's Note:**

> A-die/di-e means daddy.
> 
> Pronounced like Eddy but with the syllables switched.


End file.
